english_otome_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart
Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ - free-to-play game by Solmare. It's available on iOS, Android and PC via Facebook. Gameplay Gameplay of this game is pretty usual for free-to-play mobile otome games. Player choose one of the guys after reading the prologue. Stories for all guys are different, but divided by three for "Mystery series" - some of school secrets. Player need story tickets to read story. You get 1 free ticket each four hours up to five. Sometimes player needs to overcome challenges to proceed further through story. It's usually to buy some outfit for player's avatar or collect certain "Magic Grade". Magic Grade and lune (in-game money) can be collected via "Extra Curriculum" - battle system of the game there players compete with other players using charm of their avatars. Story You're playing as young wizardess who was just accepted into famous Magic Academy... well, provisionaly accepted. She should study at the academy for trial period and then her full acceptance will be decided. At the first day at school heroine meet some guy who become her "Buddy". Buddy in wizards world means someone who shares the same destiny with you, so actions and marks of the Buddies influence marks and evalution of each other. Characters The Tower of Sorrow Mystery series: * Elias Goldstein * Yukiya Reizen * Luca Orlem The Spring of Unicorns Mystery series: * Klaus Goldstein * Randy March * Azusa Kuze The King of Fairies Mystery series: * Joel Crawford * Vincent Knight Events Sometimes game holds events with additional stories and/or new outfits for the avatars of player and her Buddy. Story events can be of different types: collection events, ticket-free ticket events and spin-off events. There is also different promotional events, gachas (lottery) or early clear event for newly released stories. Spin-offs Spin-offs are additional stories which can be read using story tickets. They also have additional kind of challenges which require golden keys to pass. Keys can be bought in game shop for lune. Available spin-offs: * Carbuncle Bungle * The Magic Competition Time-limited spin-offs: * Happy Birthday, Elias! * Happy Birthday, Yukiya! * The Performing Festival * Happy Birthday, Randy! * Happy Birthday, Luca! * Star Princess Night Ticket-free story events These events are time-limited and tell additional stories. Player chooses one of character routes of this event and can read it as long as she want. The only thing stopping her are challenges on the way. They require buying outfit items or getting specific number of event-only points. Points can be gotten via event-exclusive type of "extra curriculum". * Sweet n' Delightful Date * Battle Mode in Love Sandwich * Gedoneferia ~May I serve you~ Collection events Collection events are about collectiong points by reading main story, participating in extra curriculum, logging in game every day and making a date. Game gives prizes when player reach needed number of points for every prize. Prizes include in-game items, outfits and additional stories. * The Love Holiday * Flirting Time with Him * Heart-Pounding Moment in Bed * His Sweet n' Spicy Special Lesson * Our Hands Stuck! * Magic Trick or Treat! * Steal A Kiss * Happy Winter Holidays! * Magic of Love Additional slots * Summer Vacation Slot * Love Holiday Preparation Slot * Autumn Spiced Honey Slot * Sweet Night Slot * The Love Holiday 2016 External Links * There is a whole wikia for this game Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Solmare Category:Free to Play Category:Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart